Once Upon a Time
by dallascity
Summary: TwoShot. DL.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** _Okay, so this is only a two-shot. And was inspired by the author Tate Icasa._

_

* * *

**At age 5:**_

At age 5, Logan Reese was just as a lady's man as ever. He had already been kissed, more times then he could count on both hands, and had a girlfriend in his kindergarden class. He was just a happy, go-lucky little boy, with a big heart, and an even bigger head.

Right now, Logan Reese was on vacation with his father in the Bahamas. He had already been there 4 times since he was 3, but it was still just as fun for a 5 year old, no matter how many times he went.

Leaving his father, who was talking to a lady in a pink bikini, he wandered down the beach, hoping to find something more fun then staring at women's breasts. (Even though, to him, it wasn't all that bad.)

Walking down the edge of the water, hands stuffed in his pockets, he drew in a sharp breathe. He had stepped on a very sharp, and long, piece of sea glass, and it had gone into the sole of his foot. Letting out a load scream, he fell to the ground, clutching his heel. Forcing himself not to cry, because crying was for girls, as his father would put it, he tried to pull it out, but to no avail. He screamed again, and started to cry. No matter what his father had told him, it was too painfull not to cry.

He tried to call out for help, but he was too far away from the crowd of people to hear him. He was wimpering on the ground, rubbing ferociously at his eyes. He wanted to punish himself for crying, but he couldn't help it.

He saw a blurry figure running towards him, yelling for her mother to come with her. He wanted to stop crying, he wanted to stop showing he was as vulnerable has he must of looked at that moment.

"Oh my goodness! Boy! Are you okay! You're crying! What happened?! Oh my gosh, what happened to your foot?! Mommy! Mommy, come here! Hurry!" The little girl with the curly hair was yelling, very loudly, and Logan had to cover his ears. She hurriedly knelt down by his side, and gave him a big hug. "Don't worry boy. You'll be okay." The little girl gently whispered in his ear, slightly stroking his back. Logan's eyes were tightly closed, and hugged the random girl right back. The mother finally got over, and fell into the sand by her daughter.

"Okay, lemme see. Oh, you poor dear! You must be in so much pain! Hurry, come with me." Logan grabbed onto the lady's shoulder's, and she lifted him up. The lady and the girl were running down the vacated end of the beach, and back to the crowded area.

In no time, they were down by the lifeguard stand, and Logan could not see his father anywhere. But it didn't matter, he wanted to get the glass out of his foot. They went straight into the little hut, and the lifeguard quickly pulled out the first aid kit.

He pulled the glass out, and Logan screamed. The lifeguard sanitized his foot, and wrapped it up with a bandage. He took the lady out to ask her some questions about what happened.

The girl and Logan sat in the little hut alone, and in silence.  
After about 4 minutes waiting for her mother to come back, the little girl finally broke the silence.

"So boy... what's your name anyways?" The little girl was asking, her eyes adverted to the ground.  
"Logan. Logan Reese. Whaddabout you?"

"Dayyyyyyyynaaaa Cruz, that's whoooo." Dana Cruz said jumping to her feet, sending Logan back farther in his chair a little more. He didn't understand why this girl was so, uh, perky all the sudden. But oh well. He liked this girl.

"Hey Dana, do you wanna color?" He asked gesturing to the colored pencil box on the sidecounter.  
"Sure Loo-gan!" She said happily with a goofy grin on her face. "Let's make friendship drawings! And promise we'll always keep 'em with us forever and ever!" Logan eyed her a little wearily, but agreed.

"Where's tha paper?" Dana asked, looking around the little hut.  
"Um, right here." Logan said, looking at some paper with type on it. "Here," He said extending an arm to her, "We'll use this."

So 5 year old Logan Reese, and 5 year old Dana Cruz, sat and colored friendship drawings to eachother, later to be traded, and both of them on their separate cruises back to Florida; Logan back to California, and Dana back to New York.

* * *

**Author's Note:** _Okay, so, that was Chapter One out of two. The second one will take place in present day, and that will be the LAST chapter.  
And no, no sequals. :-)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** _Coool, thanks for the reviews. So, uh, here's the final chapter of the two-shot. :-)

* * *

_

**At age 15.**

Dana Cruz was laying on her mattress, wasting the day away. And for what? Absolutly nothing. Zoey and Nicole both went out without her, something about not wanting to deal with any "attitude" today. Whatever that means. Dana really didn't have anyother friends, _per se_. Sure, she got along with a couple other people, but none she could actually call her true friend.

She rolled over. Well, maybe today won't be so bad. She could catch up on her homework. Wait no, Dana Cruz doing homework? That was out. She could sleep. But wait, what had she already been doing since midnight last night, yeah, sleeping. She was tired of sleeping.

She rolled over again. The door swung open, and 2 flustered girl wobbled in, the brunette one covering her left eye, and the blonde one at her side guiding her through the room.

"Dana! Zoey poked me in the eye!" Nicole babbled to Dana, her hand still hovering over her eye. "And she did it on purpose, and she know's it too! Isn't that right _Zo_?"

"No! It was an accident. Okay, listen Dana. I just got a little excited over the puppy, and I tried to get Nicole's attention, you see? So we turned to eachother at the same time while I was trying to grab her arm, and..."

"Wait, so in an attempt to grab an _arm,_ you grabbed her _eye_?" Dana quiried.

"I didn't grab it! Gross, no. I barely even touched it, Nicole is just being over dramatic is all! You know how she is. Well anyway, Nicole falls to the ground, crying her eye's out saying how I didn't want her to see the puppy, and I needed to blind her of the "perfect sight" of a dog. I mean **c'mon**! If I didn't want her to see the God forsaken dog, then I wouldn't have told her about it!"

Zoey huffed in annoyance. She always got blamed for everything.

"Still Zo! It's all red at puffy, and I can't go walking around like _this_!" Nicole said motioning to her unavailable hand. "It's like I'll need an eye patch or something!"

"Hey, I have one of those!" Dana said laughing. "Zo, get it, it's in a box under my bed. I was going to be a pirate this year for Halloween, and I put it there so I wouldn't lose it."

Zoey got on the floor next to Dana's bed, and searched for the box. "Goodness Dana! Don't you ever clean under here?" Zoey was almost half way under the bed when she found it. Dana grabbed her feet, which were the only part showing, and yanked her out, seeing as she wasn't going to get out from under there by herself.

Zoey sat on Dana's bed, and rummaged through the box. "You have so much crap in here." Zoey mumbled looking for the eye patch. She hit the bottom of the box and saw a picture.

"Aww! Dana! Did you draw this?" Zoey asked excitedly, gesturing to the picture.

"No! A... a boy drew it for me. I was like 5, okay? Geez. And to be fair, I gave him one too." Dana said crossing her arms.

"Well, that is the cutest thing I have ever seen. Aw, his name was Logan? How ironic." Zoey said reading the name at the bottom of the paper.

"It was not _Logan,_ Zo. His name was like Zack, or Phillip or something like that." Zoey showed the name to her. "Whatever, Logan's a common name."

"Yeah, common like pretty girl's wearing eye patches..." Nicole mumbled picking up the patch and slinging over her eye. "How's it look?"

Zoey and Dana exchanged glances. Then they laughed.

"Well, I'm going to go show Logan the picture. With any luck, he'll have one just like it!"

* * *

"Logan!" Zoey yelled thrusting the door open without permission. Chase had always let her.

"Whaaaa-t." Logan bellowed, rolling out of his single bed; he was sleeping.  
"Have you ever seen this before?" Zoey asked holding up the picture.

"No." Logan said turning back over. "Oh c'mon Logan, you must have seen it someplace before. Just look at it again."

Logan reluctantly rolled back over, looking at the picture better. "Well, maybe. It looks kinda sorta familiar. Wait. did I draw that?"

"Well, maybe. That's what I'm asking you. The picture itself was cruddy. The whole left side of the picture was zigzagged cut, and it was crumpled. The picture was of a boy, extending his arm outwards of the paper, into the zigzegged area.

Logan looked at the paper, and then grabbed his foot. He turned it over, and fingered the area with the scar from when he was little.

"What happened?" Asked Zoey.

"I was vacationing with my dad, and I stepped on a piece of glass. This girl came over and helped me. Her mom took me to the life guard and he got it out, and me and the girl talked for a while. I remember we drew picture, but that can't be it. I mean, that was so long ago. And I don't know anyone by the name of Diana Crouzy anyway. So I just wasted my sleeping time telling you that story, and now I'm going back to bed." Logan pulled the covers back over his head.

"Diana Crouzy?" Zoey asked. "You mean _Dana Cruz?_" Logan's heart caught in his throat. _Dayyyynaaaaaaa Cruz! That's who!_

"Oh god... Shit! Shit..." Logan mumbled incoherently, getting out of bed. "I... I have... it in a... uh scrapbook...?" Zoey laughed. "Shut up."

Logan took the book out of his closet, and flipped to the page. The right side was cut off in a zigzagged line, and there was a girl, with her hand going outside the area.

Zoey took both of the pictures, and put them together. "Wow, Dana Cruz and Logan Reese holding hands!"

"Yeah... wow is right..."

* * *


End file.
